Watching HOUSE, MD
by Ana Pereira
Summary: The Messers are expecting a baby girl and hadn't decided yet what to call her. Watching House, MD they find the perfect name, plus Lindsay explains her husband every House's character. Note: You don't need to watch House to understand this fic. DL.


Summary: Lindsay is 7 month old pregnant and she hadn't found the right name. While watching HOUSE, MD she finds out the perfect one. This happens before "Our fairytale: Danny's version" and "Our fairytale 2: Lindsay's version".

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or HOUSE, MD, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe (Messer in this fic), Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson or Gregory House.

5T4C3Y: Thank you soooooooooooooo much for beta'ing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay Messer was sitting on the couch, next to her husband. She was watching TV, one of the new episodes of the 4th season of HOUSE, M.D.

Danny had been worried about Lindsay working on the field, so he convinced her to drop the work on the field and do paperwork before the start of her maternity leave. But working only on the lab was making Lindsay bored and stressed – what wasn't good for the baby – so she dropped work 2 weeks before her maternity leave officially started. But for Lindsay to agree, she had to be paid somehow. Danny had to let her watch everything she wanted on TV. For Danny that means: he spends 45 min every Tuesday night watching some know-it-all jerk treating his employees like crap, his boss and his best friend, when he could have been spending quality time with his wife doing 'some things that might help the baby developed'.

"I can't believe they make 4 whole seasons with this jerk. Even my life would be more interesting that this jerk's life" Danny said.

"I already told you, if you don't like it, don't watch it. It's as easy as that"

"1st I don't have another TV, 2nd I don't want to leave you alone" Since he found out that Lindsay was pregnant he had a problem leaving her alone, he was scare that something might happen to the baby.

"Dan I'm not at work, OK? I'm home. The possibilities of something happen to me and the baby are one in a million"

"Well you can be that one" He said scared.

Lindsay looked at him and smiled. "Honey, you've got nothing to worry about" She came closer, looked right into his eyes and held his face with her hands "I'm safe" she kissed him "And I have a episode to watch".

"Ok, if I have to watch this for the next 2 months, can you explain it me?" Danny asked.

"Sure. See the woman that's talking to House? That's Dr. Lisa Cuddy, House's boss. She doesn't agree with House's methods, and she tries to stop, and remind him that she's the boss and she can fire him, but he still does wherever he wants. She's the most unrealistic thing on the show. 1 she doesn't dress the way a boss should dress, 2 she doesn't do nothing to stop House. She always yells, but she doesn't put his job at risk, so he just doesn't care."

"And who's that guy?", Danny asked.

"That's Dr. James Wilson. He's House's only friend. There isn't a lot to tell about him, he has been married several times. He's the one that tries to make House see that he can't play with people. Even if House doesn't listen to anyone, sometimes he takes Wilson's advice, just like when Wilson said that House didn't want Foreman to go cuz he's 'afraid of changes', and he gave the example of House living in the same house for 15 years, and playing with the same guitar since he was a little kid. Well, House hadn't changed home, but he bought a new guitar and didn't try to screw Foreman's interview."

"And who's that Foreman?" Danny asked.

"Foreman's not on the show anymore. House fired him. Eric Foreman, we don't know a lot about him but we know that his mother has Alzheimer's and she keeps forgetting him. He stays a lot of time without visiting his parents because of his mother's disease. He wasn't very close to any of his colleagues. He was one of House's 3 employees. And before you ask the other 2 are Robert Chase and Allison Cameron. He's Australian and was of the 3 who worked more time for House. It's obvious that he's in love with Cameron. Even if he hadn't told her until the 3rd season. Anyway, they started having sex and when Chase said he wanted more, Cameron ended what they had. On the season finale Chase got fired and Cameron quits. We don't haven't heard news about them since that."

"See, you know everything about these guys. Missing 1 episode won't kill anyone."

"Well, if Allison hadn't left, you wouldn't say that."

"Wait, wait. 1, you know that you're the only woman I check out. 2, who's Allison?"

"Allison's Cam…" Lindsay paralyzed.

"Allison's Cam… What'? Lindsay, are you listening to me? It's not the baby, is it?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking. Our baby doesn't have a name yet, which is worrying me, and I was thinking. What do you think of Allison Messer?"

"I love it!" Danny said smiling, as he bent down and kissed his wife.

2 months later a beautiful, healthy little girl got born. Her parents called her Allison Stacey Messer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, not my greatest fic, I warned you. Anyway I didn't have a clue who to call Allison, so I came with the idea of calling her Stacey not because of House's character (I hated her!), butbecause of the author. If you hadn't read any of her fics, go ahead, she's the best!


End file.
